Las mentiras no son tan malas
by RoxanaBanana
Summary: [FRERARD] Me dices te quiero, te respondo que yo más, y ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Que jugamos a querernos porque no tenemos a quien amar. Y es un juego bonito saber que al despertar voy a tener un mensaje tuyo, al que responderé diciendo que no quería despertar para no dejarte de soñar. Que las mentiras no son tan malas si a las partes implicadas no les gusta la realidad.


❥**Título:**Las mentiras no son tan malas.

❥**Autor:** RoxanaBanana

❥**Género**:Romance

❥A**dvertencias:** Ninguna.

❥**Parejas:** Gerard Way & Frank Iero.

❥**Disclaimers**: Tanto Gerard W. como Frank I, NO me pertenecen, de lo contrarío ya los hubiese obligado a salir del closet. No tengo ningún fin lucrativo al publicar esto.

* * *

Hoy es 14 de febrero, y no sólo es San Valentín, también nuestro aniversario; nueve años desde que te vi entrar por esa cafetería, con tus modos de chico rudo-nadie-se-mete-conmigo, era imposible dejar de mirarte, y esas pintas que traías: tu cabello bicolor desordenado cayendo por tu cara, los aros que adornaban tu pequeña nariz y el lado derecho de tu boca. Esa boca tuya que me volvía loco.

Después de ese día, vinieron muchos más en los que entrabas por esa puerta, pedías tu café y te ibas, mientras yo me quedaba mirándote desde mi lugar, intentando memorizar cada rasgo de tu cara y así poder plasmarla una vez más en mi block. No sabía cuántas hojas ya había ha gastado en ti, pero tampoco lo quería saber.

Luego de un par de semanas con la misma dinámica, notaba que me dabas miradas furtivas desde la barra antes de marcharte, no me sorprendía en lo absoluto que te hubieses dado cuenta de que te miraba cada tarde desde mí mi oculta mesa al final de la cafetería, lo que me sorprendía es que no me hubieras pillado antes, porque soy de todo menos discreto y mucho menos tratándose de ti, a cada vista descubría algo nuevo, una mueca, un tatuaje, una sonrisa o una mirada. Me encantaba, todo en ti era arte y no me cansaba de dibujarte.

**…**

El momento esperado llegó en un accidentado encuentro, un par de días después de tu pequeño descubrimiento. Los papeles se invirtieron; eras tú quien estaba en mi lugar habitual, al fondo en _mi_ mesa, mientras yo cobardemente me apresuré a la barra a pedir a un café para llevar y así poder desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

– Buenos días –saludé nerviosamente a Sonia, pues sentía tus ojos clavados en mi espalda, – ¿Qué tal tu día Sony, me puedes poner un americano grande para llevar?

Ella me dijo que todo iba bien esa mañana y sonrío extrañada, pues siempre me quedaba a tomarlo, mas sin en cambio se volteó tras la larga barra y comenzó a prepararlo.

Fueron unos breves instantes los que pasaron cuando de repente sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro, cerré los ojos e imploré a cualquier santo que tuviera la bondad de ayudarme, que no fueras tú. Mala suerte, al parecer ninguno se apiadó de mí.

– Soy Frank –dijiste con una sonrisita torcida y no me diste tiempo de contestar cuando soltaste –Y tú eres el tipo raro que me mira todos los días.

Me quedé petrificado por una fracción de segundo antes de contestar a una pregunta que nunca formulaste.

– Soy Gerard –respondí mientras tomaba el café que me daba Sony.

– ¿Qué tanto escribes es ésa libreta tuya? –preguntaste con curiosidad, como si fuésemos grandes amigos, y no un par de extraños que hablan por primera vez.

– Nada –te dije con una sonrisa, pues extrañamente me sentía cómodo al hablar contigo a pesar de mis nervios iniciales.

– Mentiroso –soltaste al tiempo que intentabas quitarme el block.

– No te miento –reí, – no escribo nada… dibujo.

**…**

Después de ese encuentro vinieron muchos más, recuerdo que me confesaste que era la primera vez que ibas a la cafetería de Sony, que no te gustó el café, más sin en cambio regresaste al día siguiente por el chico misterioso de la mesa del fondo. Yo te confesé que siempre te dibujaba en ese block que llevaba conmigo a todas partes.

Y así fue como nuestras recurrentes salidas pasaron de ser encuentros de "amigos", para convertirse en citas, mi block con tus dibujos paso a ser más de uno, pues cada día encontraba algo nuevo en ti, algo que me hacía enamorarme un poquito más, si es que eso era posible.

**…**

Medio año después, el día de San Valentín nos encontrábamos dando un pequeño paseo por un parque cercano a mi antiguo apartamento, últimamente no podíamos vernos tanto cómo quisiéramos y debíamos aprovechar lo mejor posible nuestros breves encuentros, las cursilerías nos invadían y en medio de todos los corazones, rosas y chocolates que llenaban el ambiente nos convertimos en novios. No podíamos estar más felices.

Fue un año después, que en nuestro aniversario me hiciste una propuesta: irme a vivir contigo, estábamos tan enamorados que el tiempo nunca era suficiente. Yo no tardé nada en decir emocionado que sí, que es lo que más quería en el mundo.

Y así pasaron los días, los meses, los años, las miradas llenas de amor y los encuentros llenos de pasión hasta llegar al día de hoy.

**…**

Desperté con ganas de quedarme todo el día acostado, sin embargo tenía que ir a la editorial, me desperecé y fui camino al baño, no sin antes dejarte un beso en la mejilla, un gesto extinto entre nosotros hace ya un par de años. ¿Por qué no hacerlo si es San Valentín? Me pregunté mientras sonreía resignado, sabiendo que al llegar a mi oficina mandaría _ése_ mensaje de todos los días, para recibir tu respuesta unos minutos después… ambos diciendo cosas que ya no sentimos.

Llegué temprano del trabajo, para encontrarte de pie frente al horno; habías hecho tu cena especial.

Subo a la recamara para ponerme cómodo en lo que terminas los últimos detalles, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que declinarás mi ayuda, así que tomo el pequeño jarrón que se encuentra en el mueble junto la cama, para llenarlo de agua en el baño y colocar las rosas que he traído, esperando que me llames para bajar, lo que ocurre justo cuando estoy por dejarlo encima del mueble nuevamente, pero esta vez con unas hermosas rosas en él.

Cenamos en medio del silencio sin dedicarnos una sola palabra, sin un incómodo ¿qué tal tu día? eso, eso, lo dejamos de intentar hace ya algún tiempo.

Mientras desapareces tras la puerta de la cocina por el postre, no puedo evitar recordar con un deje de nostalgia los años pasados, en los que tus cenas, terminaban siendo almuerzos, pues no llegábamos ni a la mesa cuando ya estábamos el uno encima del otro, devorándonos en besos y carisias, la mayoría de las veces ni llegábamos a nuestra recamara.

Sonrío con pesadez cuando sales de la cocina con un pastel en forma de corazón en tus manos, me das un trozo y comemos una vez más sumidos en un silencio, un silencio que ninguno de los dos quiere romper.

Al terminar subimos a nuestra recamara en un mudo acuerdo…

Te doy una de las rosas que anteriormente había colocado junto la cama, me dedicas una mueca sorprendida y en tu mirada puedo notar el mar de confusión. Balbuceas una disculpa al tiempo que me abrazas y al separarnos nos decimos un vacío "Feliz aniversario, felices ocho años, amor"

_Me dices te quiero, te respondo que yo más, y ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Que jugamos a querernos porque no tenemos a quien amar. Y es un juego bonito saber que al despertar voy a tener un mensaje tuyo, al que responderé diciendo que no quería despertar para no dejarte de soñar. Que las mentiras no son tan malas si a las partes implicadas no les gusta la realidad._ ******

* * *

_****La Frase no es mía, la vi en un estado de Facebook, **_

_**intente buscar quién es el autor, pero no tuve éxito. **_

_**Fue la Frase la que inspiró al OS.**_


End file.
